


Better for You

by Lucifer_Chr



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Found... siblings? sorta, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Seliph and Julia mentioned, Sibling Bonding, it's mostly a flashback uwa, its implied!!!, ok.., well. it ends up being hurt/comfort/hurt again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifer_Chr/pseuds/Lucifer_Chr
Summary: Azrua muses on her time in Askr, and how she made a new family member.





	Better for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BloomingViolets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingViolets/gifts).



Hope was so, _so_ scarce back home. Dark hallways and rough hands grabbing her, unrelenting in their assault. Looking from keep to the first stars in the sky, she could pretend that world never happened. The stars never shone back home, nor did they twinkle. It never really felt like a home, no, here she found a new family. A huge one, all willing to care and look after her.

Yet, it still felt empty, adults only trying to breach the surface of her troubles. They kept her from those considered evil, despite them seeming still so much nicer then her father, almost like she was fine china. Ready to brake if she touched them.

However, she knew how to sneak, to move in the shadows. With that by her hands, it wasn’t long until she could meet them. Near cursing her nature to know. She was interested in one boy in particular, long red hair and strange symbol on his forehead. Out of all the “evil” heroes here, this was the one they tried to keep away the most from her. She didn’t understand why, what could of he had done that would make him so dangerous to her. He couldn’t of been more dangerous then her siblings.

“Azura,” a voice ringing, “the Summoner said we have to be inside the keep now”

Turning back, her eyes softened. Before her, was the “dangerous dragon who killed children”.

She didn’t quite believe it, even after he used to brag, now lament he did it. Yes, Julius, the teen she considered her “real” brother.

He couldn’t stand her at first, brushing her away and ignoring her. Then she talked, even when he was walking away from him, she spoke.

“My name is Azura, I was wondering-“

“My family isn’t wonderful, what is yours like-“

“I don’t see much in my future-“

It didn’t take long for him to turn, scowl, and near yell “I don’t deal with children, begone!”  
She wasn’t sure if he let her stay around out of pity, or just not caring, but soon she could sit beside him, as long as she didn’t talk.

Yet risk taking was normal.

“Julius-“ 

“You’re not allowed to speak.”

“I know, but you’re sad”

He froze, head turning to her with eyes full of a mixture of shock and disgust, “What an earth do you mean” he spat. “

Sad. You’re sad, I can feel it. You feel like me, that’s why I talked to you.” she started, hoping he wouldn’t cut her off. When he silent, still staring she continued. “I thought we could be friends... maybe, we could be happy if we tried together...”

Julius sighed, bring his hand to rub his face, “What a stupid, _mortal_ idea,” his eyes looking at her now, “how on earth would that work? Silly child, this is why you shouldn’t speak”  


She didn’t, for awhile. Taking in the near pointless comfort of sitting beside him. She was glad he still let her do that. However, she was a child, and like all children, she wanted something.

“Can I-“

“What did I say about speaking”

“Can I hold your hand?”

He stopped moving, near still as a statue. She looked on with worried eyes, afraid she had pushed his boundaries too far. “I-I’m sorry, I won’t speak anymore. Please, can I just stay near you?” she pleaded softly, hoping to appeal to his hidden, or so she hoped, soft side.

“A finger.” She tilted her head, confusion evident,

“Sorry?”

He groaned, lifting his head up, “You can hold... a finger” She was taken aback, her shoulders squaring in surprise. She didn’t know is she had heard him right, until- “Hurry up, or I’ll drop this offer.” And as quick and joyful as a kitten, she griped his index with her small hands, she glanced up only to see a small spark of light in his eyes. From there, she started to have hope.

It developed fast after that, as fast as they could take at least. A week later and it was a whole hand, then a hug, then he it turned to him carrying her to bed, after she had nodded off while he read.

Removing herself from reminiscing, she took her eyes to the stars again, now the sun had gone and the stars twinkled brighter then she ever saw.

“Ah, soon Juli...” she murmured to the sky.

A small sigh with a smile soon followed, “Its late, you should be asleep already.”

Turning to him, she also smiled. Only to ask, “Juli, sit beside me for a bit.” Now almost _weak_ (although he would never say it), he followed her request and in turn, looked to the lights in the sky as well.

“Julius,” she spoke, Julius now knowing this was serious with use of his full name, “I’m sad.”

“I know”

“You, Seli and Ju are the only good in this world”

“I know”

“I hate this world, Julius”

And staring to the stars, and all those above them and those below, “I know, I’ll make it better for you”

**Author's Note:**

> This lil fic was inspired by my last TT+ team of Seliph, Julius, Azura and Sakura. I still don't have Julia, but Sakura was wonderful <3  
> I'd like to give a shout out to Veon! She helped me get off my butt and write this after a month or so, haha.


End file.
